Just You and Me
by twirlergirl98
Summary: Suppose Katniss and Peeta were never reaped. There was no rebellion. Artemis Green has just been reaped for the 77th Hunger Games and she quickly realizes she will have to take on more than the weight of the games.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I haven't been on in like a year! I wrote this story about a year ago and just decided to put it up! Tell me if you like it and I will post more chapters. Remember, in this story Katniss and Peeta were never reaped. Enjoy.**

I wake up to the sound of sea gulls singing outiside. Other than that, it's completely silent. I twist my hair through my fingers and stare at the ceiling, bits of light shining in my eyes from the window above my bed. I sit up in my bed and sigh. Eveything seems so calm, so at peace. Any other day, I would get up and go fishing with my dad and then weave nets with mamma. But today is different. Today I will have to watch two kids from my district be sent to their deaths. What scares me most is it could be me.

For some reason, I can't get the sight of the beach out of my head. All I can hear is the crash of the waves on the shore, all I can smell is salt. I can feel the sand between my toes. I cling to the feelings of my imagination, afraid that the thoughts might disapear, and I'll be left empty, with nothing to keep me sane for the time being. I finally decide to get out of bed and I hobble into the kitchen, still half asleep. My eyes still haven't adjusted to the light and my joints ache. I notice that mamma's laid out my best dress. I slip on the pink fabric and tie the lace ribbon around my waist. After I'm done, mamma comes into the kitchen and asks to do my hair. I let her. After she's brushed out my tangles and fishtail braided my hair, she dabs some of her lip gloss on my lips and places a necklace, on which dangles a golden trident, around my neck. Soon after, Papa comes in, instantly giving me a sweet smile. "How do I look, Papa?" I ask, swiftly spinning in a circle. He grabs my hand and spins me a few more times, then pulls me close and kisses my forehead.

"I think you're the most beautiful girl in District four," he says. I blush and hug him tight, trying my hardest not to cry.

"What if it's me?" I ask, my hands suddenly beginning to tremble. Neither one of my parents answer. They both know it could very well be me. The bell rings signalling us to go to the square. Tears begin to stream down my face. Mother wipes them away with her dress and then kisses my forehead. "Everything's gonna be okay, Artemis," she whispers in my ear and she embraces me. The thing is, I don't believe her.

We all pile into the square and I go to a table to sign in. A peacekeeper pricks my finger and scans the blood for my information. The data is entered into the computer and I'm told where to go. The girls stand on the left side of the stage, the boys on the right. The audience is kept back with a rope behind us. It's set up youngest to oldest, so I go to the back of the crowd. I find my friend, Scarlet, standing alone, so I go up to her and hug her.

"Are you okay?" she asks. I can hear the fear in her voice.

"I guess," I croak out. "You?"

She nods her head.

We turn our attention to Camille White, the Capitol citizen that will be doing the reaping for District four. "Welcome, welcome!" she trills into the microphone. "Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be _ever_ in your favor!" She goes on to tell us about how the Hunger Games came to be and explains the reaping, but I don't listen. "Ladies first!" she chimes and she makes her way to the girls ball, the click of her high heels sounding like deadly shots fired from a gun. She sticks her hand in the ball, twirling her fingers around for added effect. The crowd is silent. I can hear the sound of seagulls in the distance. It almost soothes me. Almost. She pulls out a slip of paper and tears off the black tape, which conceals the name of the unfortunate tribute. Everyone holds their breath, everyone's heart beats fast. Even the children, who are too young to understand the games are afraid. Fear is a contagious thing. A chilling smile slides across Camille's face as she reads the name too herself. She takes a deep breath, like the name is a song she's prepared to sing. I rub my sweaty palms against my dress. Don't let it be me. Don't let it be Scarlet.

"Artemis Green."

I almost don't recognize my name. It's only when Scarlet touches my shoulder that I realize what's just happened. Somehow, I manage to move one foot in front of the other until I'm on the stage. "Ladies and gentlemen your female tribute!" yells Camille. No one cheers. No one moves. "Now for the boys!" Camille prances her way to the boys ball and pulls out a name quickly. "Jackson Winchester!" _Oh no,_ I think. Not him. He's seventeen and about two hundred pounds. I'm sixteen and barely a hundred. He boldly walks to the stage and Camille makes us shake hands. His eyes are solemn, absent of any fear or disbelief. I only hope I look half as strong as him. "Ladies and gentlemen your tributes from District four!" No one claps. Not one single person. That's unusual. Technically, we're careers. We should be _praised._

We are led into the Justice Building and I'm taken to what looks like an office and left alone. A few minutes later, Scarlet comes in. She's already crying. "I should have volunteered!" she says over and over again. "Don't even say that," I snap, going into her arms. "I don't want that. I could never want that." I notice how blue Scarlet's eyes look and how dark her hair really is. She's pretty, no, beautiful. I can imagine her turning eighteen and falling in love with someone everyone else wants and starting a family. I can see her being happy. "There's no way I would ever let you volunteer for this."

"Will you try to win?" she asks. "Please?"

"I'll try. But there's twenty-four of us, Scarlet. The odds aren't good."

"No! You have to win. You're going to win!"

Then the peacekeepers are back and carrying her away. The door slams shut and I'm left alone again. My mother and father come in next. My mother clings to me. She strokes my hair and holds me tight. I begin to cry and my father pulls me to him and makes me look into his eyes. "Listen to me," he says with such seriousness. "Show them your love and show them your hate. Don't let anything go unseen. I want you to make them _know_ how you feel. I want them to know how much it hurts. Give them a show. And make sure it's a good one."

I don't have time to ask what he means before the peacekeepers are back. "I love you!" I scream. "I love you both!" They yell their love back to me and then the door closes and I'm shut away from my parents for what I know will be forever. Camille comes in with Jackson and takes us both to the train. I get to my room and am immediately shocked at the beauty. I rub my hands across my silky bed sheets, I breathe in the smell of roses. It's so vibrant; so much nicer than my room at home.

I walk to the closet and notice immediatly that the closet is already stocked with my size of clothing. I slip on black leggings and a long gold top and head to dinner. I ask a seemingly underfed woman wearing a very plain red outfit where the dining car is. She nods her head to the car in front of me and puts her head down. That's weird. I walk in and Jackson and Camille are already stuffing their faces. "Oh, Artemis! So nice of you to join us!" Camille exclaims. There are so many dishes. There's an over abundance of everything. I don't know where to start. It's amazing. After all, it wouldn't hurt to put on a few pounds before the games. I put down my plate and close my eyes. Just the thought of the games makes me want to vomit. When I open my eyes I notice Camille giving me an odd look. "What?" I ask. "Don't _you _pray before every meal?" She gives me a smile that tells me she approves and I continue fixing my plate.

I start with a beef stew and don't object to wine when it is offered. It might be my last chance to taste it. I gulp down my stew and go to the desert table. I get cinnamon rolls smothered in cream cheese icing and hot chocolate and cream filled donuts and bagels that once bitten, a sweet orange sauce fills your mouth. By the time dinner is over, I'm feeling a little sick. I feel a little fuzzy from the wine so I switch to water. It had a bitter taste anyway. I dismiss myself and as I'm standing up to leave, I hit another seemingly underfed woman and she falls, shattering the dishes she was carrying. "I'm so sorry!" I say and I go to help her pick up the mess. I notice a cut from the shattered plates on her hand. "Are you okay?" "Artemis, don''t talk to her!" Camille yells angrilly. "Not unless your giving an order." I look down at the poor woman and notice her roll her eyes as she's getting up. I surpress a laugh.

"Avox girl," Camille says. "When you finish cleaning up quickly bring me some more wine." "What's an avox?" Jackson and I both ask at the same time. "Someone you don't need to associate with, children. An avox is someone that commited a crime. Their tongues are removed so the can't speak." I am so repulsed by this. What kind of crime is so bad that you have to take away their speech? They must have been rebels. "That's terrible," I whisper. "Oh don't say that!" Camille trills. "Whatever they did, they deserve this! Besides, life in the Capitol is no punishment! It is a reward. It is a priviledge to serve us here."

It's horrid. It's sickening. What's rewarding about starving every day? What is rewarding about serving your enemies the finest foods in the world while you get none; while you can _taste_ none? What is rewarding about having so many things to say but never getting to say them? Nothing. Nothing is rewarding about that.

Jackson, obviously disgusted just as I am, dismisses himself to bed and I talk to Camille alone. "So can you tell me anything about the arena?" I ask.

"Oh no!" she says. No one, not even President Snow knows what the arena is until he sees it. The only ones that know what it will look like and act like are the gamemakers."

"Will anyone be able to help me in the arena?"

"If you're likable, very generous Capitol citizens can choose to sponsor you and send you essential and or luxury items while you are in the arena. Your mentor, a previous winner from your district, will help you get sponsors. Your mentor will most likely be Finnick Odair. Now go to bed! You have a big day ahead of you."

I walk to my room quietly as if I'm already in the games and I can't make a sound. When I reach my car, I step in the shower and let the warm water run through my hair and across my face. There are buttons across the wall that once pressed shoot out soaps and oils and there's even a button that plays music. Wow the Capitol is efficient. Suddenly, I feel the weight of everything that has happened today on my shoulders. I sit down on the floor of the shower and let the hot water shoot at my face. I feel the tears mix with the steamy water and i finally feel myself break down. I never thought this would be me. _I'm going to die._ The games always felt like something distant. _In three weeks, I'll be dead dead dead. _Now it feels real. It feels very real.


	2. Chapter 2

I have just gotten dressed when Camille rudely barges into my room. She grabs me and pulls me to the back of the train. there's an open area in the back that holds you in with rails. Jackson comes out ofter us. "I didn't want you to miss your first glimpse of the Capitol!" she chimes.

We go through a dark tunnel and then I see it. It's a little too artificial. The yellows are a little too bright. The reds are too deep. The people, oh the people. Men and women who have had too many beauty-enhancing surgeries cover the streets. I see women with cat whiskers longer than my arms, purple hair, and even artificially colored skin. It looks like someone took a giant paint brush and splatter painted the whole city.

Thousands of people line the train tracks just to get a glimpse of their tributes. I look at them disgustedly. _Show them your hate._ A woman with giant puffy liips throws a flower at me. I dodge it and storm angrily back into the train. Peacekeepers surround us and carry us into what Camille calls the Training Center. "You will spend the days leading up to the games living and training here," she says. Camille takes us to what looks like a hospital room with curtains blocking us from the other tributes. This is the first time I've seen the other kids. "Now I'm leaving you in the hands of your lovely prep teams!" Camille trills, clapping her hands together. "They're here to make you look... presentable... for when you meet your stylists." I'm a little offended. "Don't resist what they do to you. They only want to make you look pretty." Camille walks away and I'm left with the preps.

A woman with black hair and red skin introduces herself as ember and a short man with orange spikes in his hair and giant finger nails introduces himself as Caspian. They get to work immediately. "I'm going to wax your legs," says Ember. "Just a warning."

"What?" I ask. She doesn't answer.

She smothers a hot, tanish goo on my legs and then places some kind of fabric on it. She waits a few seconds and then rips it off. The pain is instant. I bite down on the inside of my cheek to keep from screaming. "Sorry," she shrugs. "If you weren't so hairy it wouldn't be as bad." She finishes my legs and by the time she's done I feel raw. I never want that done to me again. She dabs this oil on my legs. Apparently it's supposed to keep my hair from growing back while I'm in the arena. It also soothes the burning. Caspian makes me stand up in a shower where he practically power washes me. It hurts, but I listen to Camille and stay still. They shape up my nails. I am praised for not having the habit of biting them. After Caspian finishes my nails, I'm sent to my stylist.

I wish they would hand me a robe. I have to walk in front of all of the other tributes, naked, to get to my room. I really shouldn't care what they think because most of them will be dead in a few weeks, but it really bothers me. I sit freezing and alone in my room while I wait for my stylist. When he finally walks in, I cover my chest. I was hoping it would be a girl. "Stand up," he orders, and I listen. He walks around me, examining every inch of my body. "You look healthy," he notes, lifting my arms and moving my head around. "How old are you?"

"Sixteen," I mutter.

He just shakes his head. "My name is Judan." He grabs a robe and tosses it to me. "Put this on and we'll talk. I can tell you're really uncomfortable."

I put it on swiftly and hoist myself back onto the cold hospital bed provided and he pulls up a chair. "You're very young," he whispers as if he is afraid someone will hear. "Too young for this."

"If only the rest of the Capitol thought so," I whisper back.

"If only. Tonight is the opening ceremonies. We will present you to the Capitol and they will get their first impression of you."

"What will I have to do?"

"Nothing. You leave everything to me."

I decide I like Judan. Other than his clothing choice, he doesn't seem like he belongs to the Capitol. He almost seems to dislike it.

"So what will I be wearing tonight."

He gives me a small smile. "It's a surprise."

Ember dabs a small amount of base on my face. Judan insisted that I not look too overdone. He wants me to be recognizable in the arena. Caspian paints my nails an ocean blue and weaves blue fish nets in with a fish tail braid. They stick small blue jewels up my right arm and put earrings with tridents in my ears.

Judan comes in carrying a bag that has my outfit in it. He makes me close my eyes while he puts it on me. It feels light. He pulls me over to a mirror and tells me to open my eyes. My eyes widen at the beauty. I'm in a light blue dress that is lined with small, sparkling fish at the bottom. The top of the dress has a dark blue fishnet sewed over the fabric, which ruffles and ends at my hips. I twist to get a better view in the mirror and notice that every time I move my dress appears to ripple like water. "How did you do this?" I ask.

"District 12's designer, Cinna, does something similar with this technology every year with fire. I thought, why not do the same thing with water?"

"Thank you, Judan," I whisper. "It's beautiful."

It's not finished yet," he says, pulling something out of his pocket; my trident necklace. He places it on my neck and smiles. I don't feel beautiful. I feel flawless. I feel perfect even though I'm far from it. Judan takes me to my chariot that will present me to the Capitol. Jackson and I look similar. He wears a light blue suit that ripples when he moves too. He looks very charming. It makes me sad that he could be dead in only a few weeks.

I look to my left and see Finnick Odair and Mags, an older victor from District Four coming our way. He has Mags arm in his and he walks slowly to accomidate her. "Well, don't you look stunning," Finnick says to me. He lets Mags go to Jackson and takes me by myself. "Are you enjoying the Capitol so far, Artemis?"

"Yes. I've enjoyed getting my leg hair yanked out and power washed until I am raw. How about you?"

He notices my sarcasm and smiles. "I've enjoyed it well enough."

I wish Mags was my mentor. I don't know if I'll be able to deal with Finnick. He has a girlfriend back in Four; another victor. Her name is Annie. I don't know why she stays with him. Once every few months he gets on a train and goes to the Capitol to sleep with women and party. It's all over the television. Headlines talk about _Finnick Odair and his new Lover _and the woman he's with gets plastered all over the news. Then he comes back home to Annie. She's always sad when he's gone. Sometimes I see her sitting on her front porch with a blank expression on her face and she doesn't move for days. Mags tries to take care of her while he's gone, I think, but Finnick's really the only person she wakes up for.

"How's Annie?" I ask him. "Do you miss her?"

He moves close to my ear. "We don't talk about her here. Got that? Annie doesn't exist in the Capitol." His voice sounds cold, almost like he's scolding me.

I scoot back away from him and give him a puzzling look. "What do you-"

"Time to go!" His cheerful voice his back. He leads me to my chariot and helps me step up. "Wave and don't forget to smile! They'll love you!"

Our chariot begins to move forward and I brace myself for what's coming. District one is up first. They exit the chariot room and enter the parade. Immediately I hear screams from the overly excited Capitol citizens. "District One!" is chanted over and over again as the kids, dressed as gigantic diamonds, pass them. Next is district two and then three, and then we're up. "Don't forget to smile," I joke to Jackson, mimicking Finnick. "They're going to love you!" He gives me no more than a twitch of his mouth.

We roll out into the parade and I'm astounded at how many Capitol citizens are here. Thousands, millions of people are screaming for my district. It sounds like a war cry. "District four! District four!" I begin to smile and wave to my _adoring _fans. I even move a little to show the ripples of my dress. Jackson and I are displayed on a huge screen and the crowd cheers louder as they witness the moving water illusion of our attire.

When we complete our course, we stop infront of a balcony on which stands President Snow. He begins a speech that I've heard every year on television. "Tributes we welcome you..bla bla... we salute your courage..." I turn my attention to the other tributes.

Just as they have for the past three years, District twelve steals the show. This year, the girl wears a dress which looks like it's made completely of fire. The same goes for the boys suit. Their costumes are amazing, but the sad thing is, that's all I can say for District twelve. Almost every year, the poor tributes don't even make it past the bloodbath. If they do, they're picked off within the next two days.

President Snow finishes his speech and the anthem is played. Then our horses turn around and we're taken back to the chariot room. We are praised by Camille and my prep team while Finnick and Judan talk quietly behind them. After we;re finished being congratulated, Camille wishes us a goodnight and they all leave except Finnick.

He puts a hand on my shoulder and looks at me with such a seriousness it almost scares me. "Look," he whispers so low I almost can't hear him. "I know you don't like me, but I ask that you forget that. I'm here to help you as much as I can while you're in that hell-hole. I know you think I'm a terrible person. I do too. This Finnick you're seeing right now, he's an act. He's a survival tactic." For the first time, I notice dark blue circles and bags under his eyes. Did he sleep last night? "I hope that you and I can be friends for the time being?" He sticks out his hand to shake mine.

I grab his hand and give him a small smile. "For the time being."


	3. Chapter 3

I make it to my room in the training center and peel away the fabric from my body. After a quick shower I put on a sweatshirt and sweatpants that I find in a drawer and crawl into bed. I begin thinking about what Finnick said to me. _This Finnick you're seeing right now, he's an act. _What does that mean? _He's a survival tactic_. What is he trying to survive? What is he trying to protect himself from?

I notice quickly that the whole sleep thing isn't working out so I decide to go search for a cafeteria and maybe get some milk. I've just left my room and I'm turning a corner when I run into a kid that I don't recognize. "Hey District four," a deep, sweet voice says. "Can't sleep?"

"What are you doing on my District's floor?" I ask, stepping backward. He doesn't look harmful in any way, and we're not even in the arena yet, but being around another tribute scares me to death.

"Same as you," he shrugs. "Just walking. I'm Alex. What's your name?"

"What District are you from?"

He gives me a little twitch of his mouth. "Seven. Now for my question?"

"Artemis."

"Artemis," he repeats, as if he's trying the name for himself. "I like that. Well, now that we've introduced ourselves, would you like to go see something?"

"I don't think it's a very good idea to hang out with other districts."

"Oh just come on," he says grabbing my hand.

He leads me to District 12's floor and up a flight of stairs. "Welcome to the roof," he says, gesturing with his hands. "Nice, isn't it?"

"Woah," is all I can say.

The Captiol is even more vibrant at night than it is during the day. People are still roaming the streets, partying and living it up. I can't help but think that while they're getting drunk and having a blast, people in the Districts are starving to death.

"Are they as disgusting to you as they are to me?" I ask him. He doesn't answer. He just wanders along the edge, staring at the people below.

It's silent for a few minutes. I'm about to leave when he speaks again. "I _might _think it was beautiful if..."

"If what?"

"If I didn't hate it's creators."

"Why'd you make me come up here with you?" For the first time, I take a really good look at Alex. He's tall, but not too tall. His hair is dirty blonde and tousled and his eyes are deep blue; handsome.

"Because I..." He stops, as if he has to think carefully about his next words. I look from side to side, and then look back at him, puzzled, as he thinks to himself. "Because I wanted to ask if you wanted to be allies."

"Don't you think it's a little early on to be picking allies? I mean, you don't even know what I can do yet."

"Call it a sixth sense," he says shrugging. "I have a feeling you're pretty tough."

I laugh and plop down next to him on the roof. His scent is of the Capitol, but not too strong like everything else. It's almost relaxing. "Suppose I do choose to be your ally. What's in it for me?"

His mouth forms a cheeky grin and he raises his eyebrows. "What do you want, District 4?"

I ponder this. What do I want from this boy? What do I _need_.

"I want know that I can trust you; that you won't try anything against me in the arena. I can promise you the same. Deal?"

He sticks his hand out and shakes mine. "It's a deal."

* * *

I wake up to rain. On a day like this in Four, mamma would let me sleep in late. I'd wake up at noon and I'd help her weave nets for a while. It would be a peaceful day.

Everything feels gloomy and all I want is to stay in my extremely comfortable bed, but sadly, Camille forces me up. I put on my training outfit and head to breakfast.

Finnick is already there eating. He points a spoon at me and with a small smile, he says "We have a lot to discuss before training begins." He continues eating and Jackson walks in. He plops down and immediatly begins stuffing his face.

After breakfast, Finnick pulls me into a living area and has me sit down. His smile is gone and again he looks as he does in District 4, only now he has an urgency in his face. "So," he sighs. "I hear you have an ally."

"How do you know about that?" I exclaim, bouncing off of the sofa.

"There's cameras everywhere," he says. "They're always watching; always studying."

This hits me hard. Even before the games, nothing I do is private. Nothing.

"Anyway," he carries on, "Seneca Crane came to me and told me he loves the ally idea. He wants you to pursue it. Except, he added a little twist to it."

"And that is?"

"He wants you to be lovers."

My face is burning. My jaw is clenched. There is no way. I refuse.

"Absolutely not!" I yell. "Forget it! If it's going to come to this I'll tell him I've changed my mind. I don't want to be allies anymore."

His face changes. It's no longer urgent, but a sympathetic air is around him. His eyes are full of pity. "Listen to me, Artemis," he says, taking my hand. "You can't turn back. The Capitol gets its way, every single time. You have to do what they say."

"They want me to love someone I'll have to kill later? They expect me to do that?"

"No. The Capitol doesn't know love. It confuses love with lust. That's what they want. They want a little fling to make the games more interesting."

I put my head in my hands and think. I don't _have_ to do it. I mean, I'm practically dead anyway. What else can they do?

"You have to do it, Artemis. The Capitol has no boundaries. They're hit you where it hurts. They'll take your family. One by one they'll begin to disapear and they'll make sure you're aware of it while your in the arena. Think of it as a _survival tactic_. Only, you're not the one you're trying to keep alive."

Suddenly, it all makes sense, what Finnick said. "You love her, don't you?" I ask.

He nods. "With all of my heart. But... the Capitol loves me. You understand?"

I think back to all of the times Finnick left Annie for women in the Capitol. It wasn't his doing, it was the women. The must have threatened him with Annie's life.

"I guess I don't have a choice then," I sigh.

He puts his hand on my shoulder. "I'm afraid you don't."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I hope everyone's liking the story so far! Don't forget to review and tell me your thoughts and ideas! I want to hear your input! Enjoy!**

Camille insisted on taking me to the training room. I let her. She grabs my hand and ushers me into the training room like she owns the place. She kisses my forehead and leaves me with the other tributes.

I turn to face the room and I'm taken back by everything. The first thing I see is a girl, I believe from District One, decapitate a dummy with a knife from twenty feet away. I barely saw the knife fly through the air.

I turn my attention away from her and notice the gamemakers. They're all standing on a balcony above us all. Gathered around a table scattered with many dishes, they all laugh and stuff their faces. Aren't they supposed to be watching us?

I walk over to the rope tying station and make a few simple Constrictor Knots with a small pole provided, which I use at home to secure a bundle of items to a post. It relaxes me and I start working on a few other knots I was learning before I was reaped.

I'm getting ready to move on to a new station when I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around and there stands Alex, with his arms crossed and his face lit up. I notice my mouth twitch into a smile, but I quickly subdue it and stand up. "Did you get the memo?" I ask him quietly. His eyes flick downward and then back to me and he nods.

"Can we go up to the roof after training?" he asks. "I think we need to talk about this."

"Sure. We'll go right after."

He makes his way to the weapons station and I follow. His fingers graze a knife, then a sword. He guides his hand along the frightening weapons until he stops at an intimidating ax. "Watch," is all he says.

He walks to a section of the room where two dummies are placed, side by side. He's still for a moment, as if he's assessing the situation. Then, he lifts his right arm up and from that point, it is an extension of himself. The ax leaves his hand and curves, decapitating both dummies. The heads fall to the ground with a loud thud and everyone in the room moves their eyes to look at Alex's proud face. All that I can think of is how lethal it was.

"How did you do that?" I ask. "Where did you learn?"

He shrugs his shoulders. "Umm, my dad showed me a while ago. He said if I could learn how to handle an ax I could handle anything. I didn't know it at the time, but he was sick. It was his way of knowing I'd be able to take care of my sisters when he passed."

I place my hand on his back and rub a circle a few times before taking it away. He asks me where I would like to go and I lead him to the plant station. He claims to know a lot about edible roots and what not so I let him lecture me, but in the middle of his speech my mind begins to wander.

* * *

We sit on the roof for several minutes before either of us says anything. I just watch him while he watches the ground. His lips are parted slightly, and his eyelids hang. I have a sudden urge to sit next to him; to lay my head on his shoulder.

"It's my fault," he says quickly. "If I'd just walked right past you we wouldn't have to do this."

"It's not," I start, but he interrupts me.

"I lied. I didn't ask you up here because I wanted to be allies."

He looks away from the ground and up to me. I give him a confused look. "I saw you last night at the Tribute Parade. The moment I laid eyes on you, well, that was it for me. I wanted to talk to you. I wanted to tell you how beautiful you are."

He waits for me to respond, and when I don't, he continues. "I know you don't know me and I don't know you. it's stupid, really, but last night I kept thinking, 'If I'm gonna die, I at least wanna know her first.' And now that we're being forced to be together, it doesn't feel fair. It's not fair for you."

I notice tears in his eyes. His hand goes to his head and he slides his fingers through his hair. I sit down next to him and put my hand cautiously on his shoulder. "It's not your fault," I whisper. "Don't think for a second that it is."

I scoot closer and look at his eyes, so blue, so sad. "They're probably watching us," I whisper so low I almost don't hear it myself. He doesn't answer.

I think about how much time I have until the arena. About two weeks? It's not long enough. I want, I need more time. Somehow though, I manage to push the aching truth out of my mind and I lean forward and press my lips to his.

His hand goes to my face and his thumb rubs a small circle on my cheek. I can feel myself blush and I begin to wonder how I gathered the courage to kiss him. It's not like I'd ever done it before. He pulls away and slowly plants a peck on my upper lip before pulling me in again.

I pull away and look down, hoping he doesn't see the redness on my face. He stands up and sticks out his hand for me. "Wanna dance?"

"There's no music though," I say with I small chuckle.

"I may have learned a few songs in Seven," he says with a small shrug.

His hands go to my waist and my arms wrap aroung his neck. His lips slowly graze my forehead and then he begins to sing.

"A time will come

When we'll be free

To dance and sing

Just you and me

We'll run away

And no time will there be

And we will dance

Just you and me

The sun will rise

On a perfect day

No more tears

No more fray

And soon our worries

Will be but memories

And we will dance

Just you and me"


End file.
